Ninfomana Vs Ninfomana
by Felikis
Summary: FIC ESCRITO EN COOPERACIÓN CON ALEJITO480. ¿Qué pasaría si Sam entrara en Lyoko? Y más aún... ¿si en Lyoko su encuentro fuera con la propia Xana?


_**Nota importante:** Fan-fic escrito en colaboración con **alejito480** , de esta misma página. Lamento no poder añadir enlace a su perfil (cosas de esta web). _

**Ninfomana Vs. Ninfomana**

Odd se hallaba expectante. Le había dicho que iba a ir. Se lo había dicho. Aunque claro, por experiencias pasadas… ¿quién le aseguraba que sería así? Quizá en el último momento se hubiera arrepentido. O le habrían surgido otros planes. O no le apetecería ir.

—¡Odd! —le llamó una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¿Sam?—Preguntó Odd, volteandose—

—¿Acaso esperas a alguna otra chica? —dijo esta, surgiendo a su espalda, y robándole un beso cuando se giró.

—No, aparte de ti—Comentó, sonriendo—

La chica sonrió y se entregó a un pasional beso con el chico rubio. Su ¿amor? No sabía si definirlo así. Le gustaba el poliamor. Estaba segura de que podría amar a más de uno a la vez. Ignorando esto, Odd la atrajo hacia él, con la intención de dejarse llevar y desatar sus hormonas juveniles, que le pedían a voces hacerla suyo.

Pero antes de que pudieran ponerse serios, empezó a levantarse el viento. El cielo, despejado hacía sólo unos momentos, se cubrió de unas nubes de un feo color gris que no presagiaban nada bueno. A lo lejos retumbó un trueno, y Odd tiró de Sam para ponerse a cubierto.

—Esto es raro—Dijo Odd para sí mismo observando el cielo que hasta hacía un par de segundos estaba despejado—. El hombre del tiempo no dijo nada de una tormenta—

En ese momento sintió algo en su pierna. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de la mano de Sam, juguetona, pero se equivocaba. Era su teléfono: Jeremy le estaba llamando. Descolgó.—¿Jeremy?

— _Odd, un ataque de Xana_ —Le informó Jeremy, jadeando, pues estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el bosque, de camino al atajo que le llevaría a la fábrica—¡ _Ven a la Fábrica ahora!_ —

—¿Ahora? —preguntó el chico—. Tengo un problema… Ha venido Sam y…

— _¿Sam?_ —Preguntó Jeremy, disminuyendo su ritmo— _Traela si quieres, pero te necesito en Lyoko lo antes posible_ —

Odd no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Jeremy colgó. Estaba claro que, si bien Jeremy solía ser una persona tranquila, cuando se trataba de Lyoko era un jefe en ciernes. Se guardó el teléfono, y miró a Sam.

—¿Te apetece visitar una fábrica abandonada? —preguntó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Con una sonrisa pervertida, Sam accedió. Quién sabía… no sería mal sitio para tener un rato íntimo con el chico.

Tardaron apenas diez minutos en llegar a la fábrica. Para cuando salieron de la red de alcantarillado, la tormenta eléctrica azotaba fuertemente la ciudad. Apenas entraron, un rayo retumbó tan cerca que el suelo llegó a temblar. Sam se agarró a una de las cuerdas para evitar caerse.

—¿Es aquí donde te traes a las chicas para darte el lote? —preguntó, pícaramente.

Maldiciéndose porque no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, Odd tiró de la mano de ella y corrieron al ascensor. Llegaron rápidamente a la planta inferior, donde Jeremy esperaba, golpeando el reposabrazos de su silla con ansiedad.

—¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!?—Preguntó Jeremy, ansioso—¡Vete ya a la sala de escáneres!—Ordenó, impaciente—

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Algún día te interrumpiré cuando estés con Aelita! —protestó el chico.

Se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor, pero antes de que se cerrase la puerta, Sam se coló dentro.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Me dejas sola con tus amigos?—

—Tengo que ir a salvar el mundo —dijo Odd, muy serio, algo poco habitual en él—

—¿Salvar el mundo? ¿En serio? —preguntó ella, incrédula.—

—Sí… —dijo Odd mientras salían a la sala de escáneres—. Con estos cacharros puedo hacerlo… sólo tengo que meterme dentro y…—

—Ooooh, mi héroe… pues buena suerte —dijo Sam, y le dio un beso en los labios como despedida—. Te veo cuando salgas de… ¡eh!

Tan distraída iba que tropezó. Antes de que Odd se diera cuenta, Sam cayó de bruces en el suelo de uno de los escáneres. La puerta del mismo se cerró.

—Transmitir Odd. Escanear Odd. ¡Virtualización!—

Sam sintió una serie de vértigos. Luego vio una luz blanca brillante. Y unos momentos después, caía sobre una superficie lisa. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que algo había pasado, y que ya no estaba con Odd en la sala rara esa. No, ahora estaba en una sala blanca y reluciente. Se miró el cuerpo… pero no parecía su cuerpo. Era tridimensional, como en los videojuegos. Y no parecía su ropa. Todo oscuro… parecía que llevaba uno de esos trajes de dominatrix…

—Un juguete—Susurró una voz aguda desde algún lado de la sala—

—¿Dónde estoy, quién eres? —preguntó Sam, alarmada.

—¡Bu!—Una figura aparece delante de Sam, asustandole, y provocando que diera algunos pasos hacia atrás, dando un grito—Estás en Lyoko, y yo, soy Xana—Xana era una chica unos centímetros más alta que Sam, con el cabello largo de color blanco, que casi se confundía con el fondo de la sala en al que estaban. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, casi como dos zafiros. Estaba vestida con un traje de dominatrix, que hacía juego con su pelo y con la misma habitación—Ya verás como nos vamos a divertir las dos—Dijo Xana, traviesa—

—¿Divertirnos? —preguntó Sam, desconfiada—. ¿Qué pretendes hacerme?—

—¡JA!—Rió Xana de forma sonora—Más bien, ¿Que no?—Sam pudo ver un destello en los ojos de Xana, y tan solo unos segundos después, cuatro haces de luz salieron de su cuerpo, apresándole de pies y manos, elevándose en el aire—

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmada Sam. Se sentía indefensa, con los brazos estirados y las piernas separadas. Literalmente, estaba a merced de cualquier cosa que la tal Xana quisiera hacer. Y no estaba segura de que le fuera a gustar.

—Silencio—Ordenó Xana, acercándose a Sam, para luego sostener su barbilla—Nada mal—Xana baja lentamente su mano libre por el cuerpo de Sam, a la vez que sentía él como sus labios se juntaban en un beso, pero Sam movió su cabeza, rompiendolo—

—Maldita… ¿crees que te voy a dejar que abuses de mi? ¡Suéltame, zorra! —exclamó, indignada. Era cierto que le gustaba el sexo (hasta lo había probado con algunas chicas) pero no iba a tolerar que aquella extraña chica tridimensional se aprovechara de su cuerpo. Por no mencionar que la pasividad acababa con ella, nunca le había gustado.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer para resistirte—Le respondió Xana, burlona. Sam solo luchaba por soltarse, pero era inútil, pues fuera lo que fuera que le estaba sosteniendo era muy fuerte—Vamos, no te resistas. Te gustará—Xana comienza a besar la mejilla de Sam, pasando su lengua lentamente por la mejilla hasta llegar a la boca, en donde una vez más, Sam se separó—

—Ni se te ocurra… me das asco —dijo Sam. Pero, en sus adentros, tuvo que reconocer que Xana besaba muy bien. Pero no lo admitiría.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres...—Dijo Xana en tono provocador, para luego chasquear sus dedos, lo que hizo que una mesa apareciera justo detrás de Sam. Xana movió a la chica hasta colocarla boca arriba sobre la mesa jugando con sus dedos por el cuerpo de la chica mientras se le subía encima y le comenzaba a besar, pero mientras le besaba, Sam le mordió los labios, rompiendo el beso—

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, curiosa. Besaba demasiado bien como para seguirse resistiendo a aquella misteriosa chica. Antes de darse cuenta, fue ella misma quien besó los labios de Xana, degustando su sabor, y explorando el interior de su boca con la lengua.

—Solo… Soy Xana—Le respondió, excitada, pues aquella simple provocación fue suficiente como para que le surgieran aún más ganas de seguir jugando con su "Juguete". Xana le volvió a besar en los labios, para luego ir romperlo y crear un camino de besos hasta los pechos de Sam, que apenas eran cubiertos por el traje—Tienes buen cuerpo. Me gusta—Xana rompió con sus dedos el delgado traje de Sam, liberando los pechos, para luego comenzar a lamerlos y jugar con sus dedos por ellos.

Sam se revolvió inquieta. Ya no le apetecía huir. Quería jugar, y ver dónde terminaba aquello, que pintaba muy bien, pero para eso necesitaba antes una cosa—

—Por favor, Xana… libérame… yo también quiero tocarte… —imploró—. Te prometo que te puedo hacer sentir muy bien… si me dejas…—

—Me apetece dominarte un rato—Le respondió suavemente, en un tono que daba mucho que desear. Xana siguió jugando con los pechos de Sam, hasta que decidió ir un poco más abajo, rompiendo el resto del traje de sam con sus dedos, hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sam, en donde comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, provocando que Sam comenzara a mover su cuerpo del placer. Siguió con lo suyo mientras subía lentamente por el cuerpo de Sam en un camino de besos, mientras jugaba con sus dedos por el sexo de la chica, el cual comenzaba a humedecerse de un líquido extraño—Eres muy traviesa, ¿Eh?—Le dice en un susurro, muy cerca del oído, y lo que hizo después fue morder suavemente la oreja de Sam, provocando que esta soltara un respingo—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó, con una mirada de lujuria—

—Mucho… —gimió Sam, y se retorció un poco al sentir los dedos de Xana hundiéndose un poco más en su intimidad—. ¿Dónde has aprendido a…? —otro gemido—. Joder… qué buena eres...

Se dejó hacer durante un rato más. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se mareaba de puro placer. Xana sabía lo que hacía. Intentó liberarse nuevamente, su cuerpo le exigía a voces devolverle aquel ataque sexual a la chica, pero era inútil: estaba muy bien atada, y sólo podía recibir y recibir olas de placer.

—Vamos a ver...—Xana se acerca al sexo de la chica, jugando con su lengua, explorando con ella la intimidad de Sam, mientras esta solo soltaba gemidos por el placer que esto le producía; pero eso ya le estaba aburriendo un poco, quería ver lo que la chica podía hacer, y lo que hizo fue liberar a Sam, primero sus manos, y luego sus pies—¿Eres capaz de igualarme?—Xana volvió a atacar a la intimidad de Sam—

—Reto aceptado —dijo Sam, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Espero que estés preparada…

Y antes de saber si lo estaba o no, Sam se echó hacia adelante, derribando a Xana sobre el colchón, dominando por fin. Lo primero que pensó es que aquella ropa le sobraba, de forma que, con mucha maestría, le desabrochó el traje de dominatrix, liberando los senos de Xana. No pudo evitar tumbarse sobre ella, y apoyar sus propios pechos sobre los de ella. Le encantó la sensación. Besó una vez más los labios de su nueva amiga, antes de empezar a bajar por su cuello, y alcanzar lentamente el seno izquierdo de Xana con los labios. Lo lamió, con mucho cuidado, empleando su lengua como sabía, y apretó ligeramente su pezón con los dientes, mientras su otra mano se ocupaba del seno derecho, excitándolo mientras jugueteaba con él.

Sin olvidarse de que Xana tenía más anatomía que ofrecer, se desplazó ahora al seno derecho para lamerlo, como había hecho con el otro. Su mano empezó a deslizarse, tocando cada poro de la piel de la chica, hacia abajo, llegando a la falda de la chica. Sin dudarlo, su mano pasó por debajo de la prenda, y acariciando el sexo de la chica por encima de la tela de sus bragas. _Depilada_ , pensó, _me gusta_. Apartó la prenda un poco, lo justo para poder alcanzar el tacto de su intimidad, y acariciarlo con dulzura.

—¿Te apetece que siga, reina? —preguntó.

—Lo haces muy bien—Le respondió, jadeando—Se siente genial—Xana sentía la necesidad de dominar, pero ambas estaban disfrutando muchísimo, y no quería arruinar el momento—¡Sigue!—Ordenó—

—A tus órdenes… —dijo Sam, y sin dudarlo, hundió los dedos en el sexo de Xana.

Esta gimió fuertemente. Sam sonrió, perversa. Era su oportunidad de vengarse y de demostrar lo que sabía hacer, de forma que se dedicó un rato más a acariciar con los dedos el interior del sexo de su amiga, y de vez en cuando, introduciendo los dedos provocándole espasmos de placer.

Luego, empezó a bajar por los pechos de la chica, alcanzando su vientre, y acariciando sus caderas. Llegó de esta forma a ver en primer plano la intimidad de Xana, totalmente expuesta, y a su disposición. Se relamió, y pasó su lengua una vez por el sexo de su amiga.

Xana soltó un gemido, lo más erótico que Sam había escuchado en la vida. Sonrió, satisfecha por las reacciones que provocaba en su amiga, y empezó a lamer su intimidad repetidas veces. Lo empezó a hacer despacio, recreándose, degustando el sabor de sus fluidos, pero poco a poco el ritmo fue en aumento. Xana se retorcía por el placer al que era sometida por Sam, quien se hallaba ensimismada en su tarea de darle placer. Cuando acompañó su lengua con el dedo índice, Xana sintió que estaba a punto de culminar.

—Sam… voy a… voy a…

Sin tener que conocer el resto de la frase, Sam se dedicó con más ahínco a darle placer. Acarició el clítoris de la chica con su lengua, una, dos tres, cuatro veces, y aquello sirvió para que llegara al éxtasis del momento. Xana tuvo una serie de espasmos antes de rendirse, tras un delicioso orgasmo que le había dado su "juguete".

—Sorprendente—Gimió Xana, recuperando aliento del orgasmo producido—Ahora me toca devolverte el favor—Xana se levantó con todas sus fuerzas del colchón, tirando a Sam al otro lado de este, para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello, lamiéndolo, a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos en la intimidad de su juguete. Bajó hasta pasar por medio de los pechos de Sam, agarrando con fuerza los pezones de ella con su mano libre—Tengo un juguete muy travieso—Dijo, en un tono cantarino, para luego bajar en un camino de besos hasta llegar al sexo de Sam, mordiendo el clítoris de Sam de una forma suave, provocando que la espalda de Sam se arqueara de placer, acompañando con sus dedos, introduciendolos en la intimidad de su amiga. Pero al ver que eso se hacía repetitivo, decidió ir más allá; subió con su cuerpo, alzando con las manos las piernas de Sam, hasta llevarlos a su límite, juntando ambos sexos, dándose ambas oleadas de placer a la vez que se besaban, dejando que sus lenguas exploraran la boca de la otra—

—Joder, Xana, sí… Dame placer… —gimió Sam, y metió la lengua en la boca de Xana mientras movía sus caderas, provocando el placentero roce de su sexo con el de Xana. La chica sabía lo que hacía, y ella también. La atrajo un poco más, aumentando la temperatura.

Siguieron así, explorando con la lengua la boca de cada una con total libertad, a la vez que se movían en un placentero roce. Los minutos pasaban, hasta que Xana, totalmente excitada, y fuera de sí por el placer, comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, tanto, que rompió el beso, pues comenzó a gemir con fuerza, al igual que Sam, hasta que ya no pudo resistirse más, y terminó en un orgasmo casi a la vez que Sam, pero ambas querían más, pues eran presas del placer y la lujuria.

Jadeando, pero aún con fuerzas, Sam, trepó hasta quedar encima de Xana, pero no para besarla a ella, sino sus labios inferiores. Se apoyó sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla, y empezó a devorar su sexo, esta vez sin control, permitiendo que Xana contemplara su intimidad desde donde estaba. Hundió la cabeza entre las pìernas de Xana, pero mientras lo hacía, sintió una oleada de placer proveniente de su sexo: Xana le estaba devolviendo el favor, lamiendo su intimidad, con la misma intensidad con que lo hacía ella. Ambas fogosas, empezaron a luchar para lograr que la otra culminase primero. Siguiendo su ejemplo anterior, Xana optó por jugar, empleando además sus dedos para dar placer a aquel _juguete_ , y sin ganas de quedarse atrás, Sam separó ligeramente las nalgas de la chica y empezó a estimular su ano, sin introducirle el dedo, simplemente acariciándolo por fuera, provocando ligeros temblores en la chica de cabellos blancos.

Ambas chicas empezaron a pelear por lograr el clímax de la otra. Sus lenguas se movían raudas, experimentadas, y muy bien conocedoras de cómo dar placer la una a la otra. Empezaron a gemir cuanto más se aproximaban sus orgasmos. Sam intentó acelerar un poco, pero antes de que surtiera efecto, sintió una oleada de placer que la recorrió entera cuando culminó. Xana sonrió, satisfecha, y unos momentos después, ella misma fue sacudida por su orgasmo.

Jadeantes, Sam se dejó caer sobre el colchón, y ambas decidieron retomar el aliento. Había sido una sesión muy intensa… y deliciosa.

—Ha sido increíble, Xana… me ha encantado —aseguró.

—Si, ha sido algo único—Afirmó Xana, jadeando—¿Quieres volver a repetirlo?—Preguntó, asertiva—

—Por supuesto… todas las veces que haga falta —aseguró Sam, encandilada por aquella gran experiencia—. ¿Cuando nos veremos de nuevo?

—Quien sabe—Le respondió, casi bromeando—Podrías quedarte aquí—Xana se acerca a Sam, subiéndose sobre ella—Conmigo

—Me encantaría… pero tengo que volver… —dijo Sam, con ciertos remordimientos—. Aunque no me hace gracia que nos separemos… —y entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡Dime cómo puedo volver aquí!

—Del mismo modo que has venido—Afirmó—Aunque puedo hacer que vuelvas sin que ellos se den cuenta—

—¡Me encantaría! ¡Hazlo, por favor! —pidió Sam, con los ojos brillantes. Gateó hasta quedar encima de Xana, apoyando las manos sobre sus pechos, y la miró suplicante—. Si tienes la forma… por favor… quiero más de esto.

—Vale, vale—Dijo Xana, casi riendo por la reacción de Sam—Materializaré un escáner en tu habitación, y de ahí, podrás venir las veces que quieras—Le afirmó, satisfecha—

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Sam, emocionada, y le plantó un beso en los labios a su nueva amiga—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti a cambio, dímelo. Aceptaré, sea lo que sea.

Y una sonrisa perversa cruzó el semblante de Xana, al descubrir que tenía no sólo una nueva compañera de juegos, sino una nueva fuerza contra los Guerreros de Lyoko.

 **¿CONTINUARÁ...?**

 _Hola a todos. Sé que algunos llevábais tiempo esperando noticias mías... Y vuelvo con un fic escrito en cooperación, como ya he indicado, de **alejito480**. Se nos ocurrió la idea por Twitter hace unas semanas y al final la hemos llevado a cabo, el resultado, es este que habéis leído. Si os gusta, podremos escribir una continuación del mismo. Esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado.  
_

 _Alejito480 es el autor de (entre otros fics) de "La Nueva Xana", en el cual la IA aparece en la Tierra materializada y dispuesta a vivir en tranquilidad. Fue de su versión del personaje del que sacamos para hacer este fic._

 _Yo por mi parte los que me seguís ya sabéis cual es mi fic de "Code:Lemon", y "Code Lemon:Evolution", del que estoy preparando ya la tercera parte, y usé a esa Sam tan "abierta" para este trabajo._

 _Esperando que os haya gustado, nos leemos pronto por FanFiction. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
